Genie
by lovekristanna
Summary: Anna has just heard some news. news that she didn't really want to hear. Kristoff is always there. Cute Kristanna fluff!


**So! This idea just sort of came to me. I'm not sure how decent it is… but. I had to write it out.**

Two in the morning. It was two in the morning when Anna got up from her apartment and drove over to her boyfriend's. Within fifteen minutes, she had climbed the stairs up to his room.

With a shaky hand, Anna reached into her bag and shuffled around for the key he had given her, though when she couldn't find it, she sighed in frustration, and knocked lightly. A few minutes later, when Kristoff hadn't opened up, she knocked again.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from inside; one that sounded suspiciously like someone falling, and then stumbling to the door.

Slowly, the door creaked open. As soon as the door had opened, Kristoff's eyes roamed all over Anna's face in a disoriented manner. He saw how puffy it was under her eyes. How had tearstains trailing down her cheeks. And how tears were still falling from her red eyes.

"Anna… What's wrong?" He asked concernedly. Kristoff reached out and took Anna's hand, pulling her into the room.

She didn't reply. She only wiped away her tears, and out of nowhere, tackled him in a hug. Kristoff stumbled, but didn't fall. She let his shirt collect her tears, and Kristoff didn't mind.

And Kristoff knew exactly what she needed. He pulled Anna up into his arms, and carried her over to the small couch. He sat down with her still in his arms. Absentmindedly, he stroked her hair soothingly.

Eventually, Anna calmed down enough, but she was still silent, as was Kristoff.

She shifted slightly in his hold to reach her bag that had been hanging off her arm this whole time. She pulled out a rectangle and held it out to Kristoff. He examined it, and his expression only became more bemused.

"_Aladdin_? That's one of the only Disney movies that _doesn't_ make you cry, Anna. What's wrong?" He looked away from the movie and down to her.

"Genie." Anna said simply. She looked at him as if it should have been obvious what she was talking about.

"O…kay?"

"Genie! Kris, Robin Williams!" And saying the name caused Anna to burst into tears again. "He's… gone!" She managed to mutter between fits of tears.

Kristoff's eyes widened in realization, and then he shook his head. "And you just heard about this? They've been talking about it all day." Kristoff replied softly.

"Well, I was out with Elsa all day, and we didn't get back until late, and then as soon as I got home, I went to sleep because we had a really long day. And then I woke up, right? I woke up and I went to change so I could come see you, but I went on my phone to call you. I unlocked it, and I saw all the news reports. I was really sad, so I decided to watch the movie. You know, _Aladdin_. And then I was crying because I mean… he was Genie! And…" Her rambling continued for a good few minutes.

Eventually, Kristoff raised a hand and gently placed a single finger to her lips, causing Anna to stop instantly. She smiled sheepishly as Kristoff grinned and chuckled. Anna was the only person who could get him to act like this at two in the morning.

"Now, Anna, you know I love you more than anything else in the whole world, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. And never is there a time when I'm not happy to see you. Keep that in mind with what I say next. Why on earth are you here?" He rubbed the back of his neck, with one arm still around her. "I have to be at work in," Kristoff glanced at the clock. "Four hours."

Anna sniffed and looked up at him. "Well. I didn't know who else to go to. Everyone else would have been mad if I showed up at this hour. I just figured you would be less mad. But I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here this late. Er… early. I'll go." Anna wiped away more tears and stood up from where she previously sat.

Kristoff placed both hands on his girlfriend's waist and gently pulled her back down to him. "Like I said feisty pants, there's never a time I'm not happy to see you," He nuzzled his face into her neck as she settled in his lap. "I'm guessing there's a reason that you brought the movie with you. You're going to make me watch it, aren't you?"

Anna gave him a half-hearted smile and a nod. "And sing along."

Kristoff sighed and stood up, moving Anna to the side and taking the movie from her hands. He placed it in the tray of the DVD player and went back to sit down. He pulled Anna onto his lap again and together, all cuddled up, they watched the movie.

Occasionally, Anna would turn her head so her tears weren't visible, but Kristoff turned her head back and stroked her hair reassuringly.

All was fine until they got to the specific line where Aladdin called up to Genie: "Genie, you're free!"

And that's when Anna lost it. Kristoff pulled her head into his chest, and hugged her tight. He didn't let go until after she did which happened to be after the credits were done rolling.

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna smiled thankfully.

"Always." He smiled sleepily.


End file.
